severed souls: so complicated
by totallyawesome1398
Summary: nico gets sent on a mission for his father. Deafeat Voldemort. just read its really funny.
1. Chapter 1

**Just totally got hooked on this idea hope you guys like. **

It was fifth year at Hogwarts school of witchcraft and wizardry. Professor Umbridge had just finished her long winding speech. Everyone was talking and eating when suddenly the great hall doors slammed open.

All of a sudden what looked like all the ghosts in Hogwarts raced in and knelt making a long row that the boy calmly walked up. He looked about 14 years old and strutted in with enough swagger to match malfoy. His face and body language was casual, like he broke into magical schools on a daily basis. When he had reached the center of the hall he stopped. Dumbeldore then stood up and thundered.

"who are you , and how did you get in?" the boys grin enlarged.

" you may call me Di Angelo, and I walked." Harry snorted at the deadpan.

" I am here for the collection of two souls , one that resides in one…." here he consulted a piece of parchment

" harry potter. Hough the soul itself belongs to one Tom Marvolo Riddle. And another residing in a rather small crown of a sort. Do you mind if I take them?"

After this announcement there was a stunned silence. Then absolute chaos broke out every student was simultaneously trying to run and panic at the same time. Dumbledore shot several bangs out of his wand and order was quickly restored.

" what do you mean by collecting souls?" he asked the stoic teen.

He chuckled amused then he said

" well seeing as death is my cousin and the devil is my father and I call Hell my home then I think collection of souls means **collection of souls**. My father is unhappy with Riddle. He was supposed to die 15 years ago the paperwork buildup is simply outrageous" he added that last part as though he was sharing a secret.

" you mention that one was in Harry Potter" Dumbledore said while the rest of us

Gaped

Burst into tears

Fainted

All of the above

" just what I said, part of riddles soul is currently inside Harry Potter which…." Her he rummaged in his pocket and pulled out another paper

" I believe results in a strange physic connection. Very strange anyway I need to take it out. Oh don't worry" he added hastily seeing the look on Dumbledores face

" it won't kill him, in fact it might even save the boys life." At this he walked over to were harry was sitting and opened his hand. A small bit of black flew out of Harry's mouth and into his outstretched hand. Di Angelo shook his head

" severed souls verrryy tricky"

He then looked up at Dumbeldore and smirked

" well ill just be on my way now I _do_ have a man to kill. I enjoyed your feast very much, and hope I can come back to get another soul one day! Now if you don't mind im just going to pop into the **room **get that other soul and go! But first…" he said a look of disgust on his pale face

" get that disgustingly pink woman out of my sight!" at this he shot a appalled look at Umbridge. Suddenly all the shadows in the room rushed toward him dissolving his body. Leaving the great hall in a stunned silence.

**Next chapter him meeting Sirius! Now remember all you non-magic types, people need reviews and you can help satisfy this annoying need by giving one! Just one review could save a life! Totallyawesome out **


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey everyone! Nico is now getting the locket from Sirius and kreacher! **

**I do not own Harry Potter or Percy Jackson**

' knock knock knock.

Sirius's head shot up. Was someone supposed to come by that he had forgotten? He walked quickly up to the door and pulled it open. He knew he was being careless. But come on no one knew about the house except the order. Instead of a order member, there was a young 13 year old boy, wearing all black, leaning causally against the door frame.

" thank you" he said almost mockingly as he stepped through the door. Sirius quickly drew his wand and shot a stunning spell at the boy. But to his shock he held up his hand and it bounced off and ricocheted around the house.

Opened mouthed Sirius followed the boy in a daze. As he walked through this house as though he knew it by heart. He soon came to Kreachers little home\ thing.

He bent down and opened it up to find Kreacher in there sobbing into a locket. Sirius felt revolted. Probably another heirloom.

" kreacher do you mind if I take that?" the boy asked softly gesturing at the locket. Before Kreacher could answer Sirius found his voice again.

" Just who do you think you are! Barging into my house like that! Thinking you can steal my possessions! Just what exactly are you? And what makes you think you can have that locket?" after he was finished he was panting having yelled with a decibel he only used on molly Weasley.

The boy slowly turned around and smirked.

" I am Di Angelo otherwise known as the angel of death" here he made a little sarcastic bow.

" I need the locket so that this voldy guy will finally die and stay dead. I mean come on a split souls! Really! It like they try to make it harder for me. Anyway" he continued seeing the stunned look on Sirius's face.

" need the locket. It's part of voldy's soul. Won't die without them. Anyway not important. What is important is what his punishment will be. Im still thinking about that." He said while his hands seized the locket and pulled out some black fragmented thing, while Sirius and Kreacher gaped with their mouths open.

" im seriously considering making him watch high school musical, or worse!" here he lowered his voice as if ashamed to speak the name of whatever he was saying

" The lorax." He shivered as if just the name would haunt him for the rest of his life. Then he straightened up and walked toward the door.

" well tata. Love the house, sexy elf, and beautiful moustache." With those scarring last words he walked righ out the door and vanished.

Sirius collapsed heavily in a chair, and summoned a firewiskey. He had to get those words out of his head. Sexy elf.

**I'm sorry I couldn't help myself I had to put in the last line I just had to! Remember to review and all. Totallyawesome out. **


	3. Chapter 3

**Ok sorry for the delay but I was working on my other stories. You should check them out. Special tanks to the anonymous reviewer Olivia. And here is your reward. **

**I own neither awesomeness. **

Nico scowled at the large white marble front of Gringotts. No shadows to hid in he was in plain sight. He hissed under his breath he didn't like it. But of course he wouldn't show it.

So causally did he stroll into Gringotts that you would have thought he owned it. He smirked at the looks of indignation on the goblin's faces. He walked up to the head table. He said

" I hope you don't mind that I need to grab something from Bellatrix Lestrange's vault. No I do not have a key but I don't need one do I?" he smiled charmingly at the goblin who looked outraged. When he spoke his words were stiff with rage.

" no you may NOT go to the Lestrange vault. Under no circumstances is this allowable. If you do not vacate the premises immediately we will have you forcibly removed." Nico's grin enlarged at those words. He winked at the goblin in question. He held up his right hand, the fingers were parted to two sides and the thumb was jerked out. A weird dark shadow passed from it to the goblin.

" Take me too your leader." He said with deadly seriousness. The goblin nodded and hopped down from the stool and trotted around the desk. A few other Goblins looked at him questioningly but he just waved at them and said.

" Taking this new customer to his vault." The goblins seemed to accept this and nodded and moved on. Nico smirked and walked after the goblin, sticking his tongue out at the other goblins, and snickering at the looks on their faces.

After a ride that made Nico even happier, seeing as they were underground, they arrived at a large passage. The goblin held up a hand for Nico to stop. They paused just long enough to grab some bell-like objects. When they saw the dragon, Nico recoiled in horror and revulsion. But soon rage filled as one would fill a balloon and he pointed at the shackles and they snapped free.

With a scream the goblin ran out of the room. On the other hand Nico walked calmly past the dragon who didn't seem to care that Nico was there at all. He walked up to the ornate gold door and slammed it open. It swung open on golden hinges and the figure in the room spun around, a head of dark curly hair whipping around. A maniac gleam entered Bellatrix's eyes and she started to laugh hysterically.

" is the little bitty person gonna take something from big old Bellatrix?" she said in a simpering voice.

" How about the little bitty person tells you that you're my favorite pawn, because your mad and your face is just sooo slappable!" Nico said calmly and went over to her and slapped her across the face. Within second her wand was out and pointing at Nico's heart.

He winked at her and shouldered past her, not even noticing when she shot the killing curse after him as it rebounded off his back and hit her in the head. She slumped on the floor. Dead.

Holding the cup Nico looked at her prone form. He whistled and said.

" Pity, you were so fun too." And still whistling he walked out the gilded door.

**I hope I satisfied your hunger for more Nico. I'm not very happy with this chapter though, it needs pazzaz. I'm not going to do the ring because there is no one there to get it. Also to address a question. The reason the Locket was at Grimmauld place was because Mungdungus hasn't stolen it yet because Sirius isn't dead yet, and Kreacher is still protecting it. **


	4. Chapter 4

** sorry about the delay but I had a MAJOR case of writers block for this but I think I have finally managed to pull together the last chapter of this story, hope you like it. **

**I do not own**

Voldemort and his cronies were sitting at the large table in the dining room of Malfoy manor. Just as he opened his mouth to start what would undoubtedly turn into a long insane rant, there was a polite knock on the door. Voldemorts jaw snapped shut and his red eyes glared at the door. Suddenly whoever was on the other side of the door pushed them open. They flew inward and hit the floor with a loud bang. All the Death eaters heads whipped around to look at the person who dare interrupt there lord. What they did not expect to see was a thirteen year old boy with his arms in front of him in the door way.

He smirked and lowered his arms slowly. He then said in a carrying voice.

" I got bored waiting for you to open the door. That was impolite you know." He said it in a scolding manner and wagged his finger at Voldemort for effect. Nagini slithered forward and made to bite his leg. He leaned down, and pulling out a dagger sliced her head off. He pocketed it casually. With a cry of rage Voldemort leapt up and screamed.

" AVADA KEDAVRA!" everyone in the room expected the boy to fall on the ground dead. What they didn't expect was for the boy to raise his hand and say

"talk to the hand" the spell bounced off his outstretched palm and hit Avery full in the face. He slumped in his chair, much to the shock of just about everyone there. The boy smirked and crossed his arms. Voldemort stood up.

" I demand that you reveal your identity before you are killed, young wizard." Here the boy sighed. Pinching the bridge of his nose he spoke in a calm voice.

" for one I think that it's pretty obvious that I can't be killed by the likes of you. Number two, I am not a wizard. And number three, I am Di Angelo." Di Angelo outright laughed at the looks on the faces of the people around him. Voldemort, still standing said,

" Mudblood then! It matters not! On what authority do you barge into my most secret of places? What are you here for Di Angelo? And what makes you think that you will survive?" Voldemort said all this in a soft silken tone that would give others nightmares, but of course Di Angelo didn't bat an eyelash.

" I come on the authority of death. I am here to kill you. And as for that last question….. you kinda cant, so just shut up for once!" he said this all without any emotion. But at the mention of killing Voldemort the Death Eaters all around started laughing. Voldemort himself jeered.

" do you know how may have tried to kill me boy? Why even the great Harry Potter has failed! And death has no authority over me! I am immortal!" at this Di Angelo seemed to finally show a reaction. He got pissed off.

" DEATH HAS NO AUTHORITY OVER YOU, HOW DARE YOU SAY THAT TO ME! I COULD HAVE KILLED YOU AT ANY TIME HERE! DO YOU KNOW WHO I AM? I AM THE GHOST KING! MY FATHER IS THE DEVIL! MY UNCLE DEATH ITSELF! I LIVE IN HELL! I AM HERE UNDER THE ORDERS OF THE DEVIL HIMSELF TO KILL YOU! SUBMIT!" though Di Angelo was yelling his face stayed impassive, unlike Voldemorts which drained of all color. But he still persisted.

" foolish boy, even if what you speak is true I am unable to die! I have…." At this Di Angelo cut him off.

" you severed your soul, blah blah blah. But don't worry I already killed all your other horcruxes!" he said it like Voldemort should be thanking him. Voldy blanched and sat heavily down. Then Di Angelo spoke again.

" now, I know that I shouldn't care but why does everyone here love robes? I mean they look like really long dresses! I don't know about you but I wouldn't wear one for my life. There are way better clothes out there! I mean seriously the 'Dite's would have a heart attack with you people." He finished his rant with a hand wave. Then he looked at a watch on his wrist and sighed.

" well I have got to kill him now, I have things to do too you know! You can't expect me to let you live can you? Yeah I have to go to a party for my cousin, he's the son of the ocean!" he said this brightly, as if everyone's cousin was half ocean. The Death Eaters stare blankly at him as he stalked forward and pulled out his sword and cut off Voldy's head.

He looked around and sighed.

" well that was anti-climactic." He stated before he disappeared, leaving the Death Eaters in a state of shock.


End file.
